Shaman King: The Legend of Darkness
by Elsie Plateau
Summary: Since the Year of Darkness, spirits have ceased to exist on Earth. Even the Shaman Council and the great Shaman King Tournament have disappeared. Now, several years later, Yoh and Anna's daughter, Akira, is having strange dreams. Are these dreams trying t
1. A Day in the Life of Akira Asakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Shaman King.**

_**Enjoy the story, folks. Please read and review.**_

**Chapter I: A Day in the Life of Akira Asakura**

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately._

_Is any of this real or not?_

_Where am I? It's so dark._

_It feels like I'm falling…_

_Those eyes…_

_They look so familiar. Where have I seen them before?_

"_Akira!"_

_Huh? Who's there?_

"_Akira!"_

_That voice. Where is it coming from?_

"Miss Asakura!"

My eyes shot open only to see Mr. Takashi looming over me, with his arms crossed over his chest. Taken by surprise, I fumbled out of my seat and turned to face him.

Frowning, he adjusted his glasses and said, "It's nice of you to join us. I'm sorry if my lecture is cutting into your sleeping hours, Akira."

Behind me, I could hear the muffled sounds of snickers and giggles as I bowed in apology to my teacher.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Takashi. It's just that–"

"This is the third time this week!" he exclaimed. "Keep this up and I may have to arrange a conference with your parents. Is that understood, Miss Asakura?"

I sighed and dejectedly replied, "Yes, sir."

From a far corner in the room, Rita Kinomoto scoffed. "Go easy on her, Mr. Takashi. Akira's been extra tired lately from helping her dad with that noodle cart business of his and all. 'Oodles of Noodles,' was it?"

This time a wave of laughter sounded through the room, as my face flushed red with embarrassment. All I could think to do was to sit down and hide my face in my book. The last thing I wanted was to make a scene and get myself into more trouble.

Then – as my luck would have it – my best friend, Mimi, decided to speak in my defense.

"Well, I for one think those are the best noodles in town! Not that you conceited losers, with your expensive sushi and whatnot, would know."

No good. Her bold statement only resulted in more laughter and ridicule. I groaned and sunk lower into my chair. This was going to be a long day.

That afternoon, as Mimi and I were walking home, I couldn't help but feel a strange sensation rush through me as we passed the local cemetery. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt as if there was something in there that was waiting for me.

My friend caught me staring at the ethereal refuge and shivered. "That place gives me the creeps."

I thought for a moment and passively replied, "I don't know. I think it's kind of cool."

"Okay, that's not something you should go around telling people," she advised, eyeing me suspiciously.

I laughed and averted my gaze, deciding to ignore my intuition. Yes, so I admit: I am a little weird. But, it was just last week since I've actually taken that notion to heart. Lately, I've been seeing things, feeling things that I could only describe as abnormal.

"Hey," Mimi said, breaking me from my thoughts. "Is there something going on that you're not telling me about?"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Akira, you've been acting a little distant lately. Like today; normally you would've told off Rita with some smart-aleck comeback. What happened?"

I hesitated before answering, "I didn't want to get in trouble, that's all."

Mimi frowned. "That doesn't sound like you. C'mon, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

By this time, we had stopped walking. I gazed at my friend, wondering if what I had to say was really worth her – and my – time. But, just as I was about to tell her, a distant call broke us from our conversation.

"Noodles! Come get your steaming hot noodles! And remember, folks, it's Wednesday, so you get ten percent off your purchase!"

The familiar chime of a bell echoed through the street, as a shabby, wooden noodle cart appeared at the corner; hauling it was my dad, Yoh Asakura.

"Well, look who it is," he said, approaching us. He was sweaty from the day's work, and clearly tired, but that didn't deny him of his usual cheeriness. "You girls interested in a cup of noodles?"

"Actually Mr. Asakura," Mimi started. "I'd like the usual order to go. My mom's sick, so I have to get home and prepare dinner."

"Oh, that's too bad," said my dad, as he disappeared behind the cart.

While he was gone, Mimi turned to me once more. "So, are you going to tell me or what?"

I smiled meekly. "Forget about it. It's not important."

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Positive."

Just then, my dad reappeared with Mimi's order. After paying, she said good-bye and headed home. All the while, my dad and I watched her disappear into the horizon. He then turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?"

I scorned, "No more embarrassing than usual. I fell asleep in class again. It's really starting to annoy Mr. Takashi."

My dad laughed. "You remind me of me when I was your age. History never really spoke to me either."

"It's not the class, Dad," I argued. "It's just that–"

I stopped suddenly, trying to formulate the best explanation for my father, who stood there watching me patiently.

At length, I sighed. "Never mind."

"Well, I'll tell you what," my dad said, with a slight grin. "Why don't we talk about this over dinner? Right now, we need to head home. You know how your mom is."

I smiled and nodded. Then, I got up front with my dad and helped him haul the wooden cart back home.

Upon arriving at our house, my dad and I were met by the sweet aroma of dumplings and steamed rice. The tantalizing smell led us to the kitchen, where we found my mom setting the table.

"Oh good; you're home," my mom said, with her usual monotony.

My dad just smiled. "Hey, Anna," he greeted, giving her a peck on the cheek. He then placed a hand on the slight bulge on her stomach, and gently caressed it. "How's the little guy doing?"

"Better than me, no doubt."

We had found out about two months ago that my mom was pregnant with her second child. Since then, things have been a little unstable around the Asakura household with her going through the usual pregnancy symptoms. My dad has tried to be as supportive as possible and practically attended to my mom's every need. But, of course, he did that even when she wasn't pregnant.

As we were eating, my dad carried on the usual conversation about his day at work. Meanwhile, my thoughts once again began to wander back to the cemetery. What was in there that stirred my curiosity?

"Akira?"

I glanced up at my dad, who asked, "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

This apparently caught my mom's attention, as she stopped picking the food on her plate and turned her penetrating eyes on me. Now, I had no choice, but to tell them. I gulped.

"Well," I started. "I don't know exactly how to say it, but…I've been having these weird dreams lately."

"What kind of dreams?" my dad asked.

"It's nothing serious, really. But sometimes, it's almost as if I fall into a trance and it's the same thing over and over again." I paused and gazed at my parents, who had their eyes fixed attentively at me. "Anyway, in my dream, I'm falling in this dark, endless hole. And the darkness…it's practically pitch-black in that hole. And then I see a pair of blue eyes staring straight at me. I don't see anything else, but I feel like I've seen those eyes before. Then I would hear this voice calling my name, calling me as if they needed help. That's about it."

By this time, my parents were gazing at each other with that pensive intensity that usually meant they knew something that I didn't.

"What do you think it all means?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, my mom asked, "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Since last week."

At that, my parents lapsed into another one of their silences. I obviously wasn't going to get any answers tonight. Yet, one thing certain: whatever was going on was clearly more serious than I thought. I just wish I knew what it was.


	2. Cemetery Kitten

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Shaman King.**

**Chapter 2: Cemetery Kitten **

The next morning, as I was walking to school, I stopped by the cemetery. Standing before the tarnished metal gates of the burial ground, I scanned over the rows of tombstones jutting from the unkempt lawn.

"Geez, they really let this place go," I said to myself.

Just as I was about to leave, something suddenly caught my eye. In the distance, atop a hill, I thought I had seen the flicker of a white tail from behind an olden tree. For a moment, I felt the urge to enter and cemetery and investigate. But that feeling quickly faded, as I decided against it and headed for school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I met up with Mimi and our other friend, Rei, at our usual spot at the courtyard. It was a tradition we had recently developed, to eat breakfast together every morning under the shade of the cherry tree. It gave us a chance to catch up, since we hardly saw each other during the day.

"Don't look now, girls, but guess who's coming this way?" Rei whispered, her eyes gleaming with girlish anticipation.

Mimi and I followed Rei's gaze to Zane Tao, the school's number one heartthrob. Or so they say. Unfortunately, his fan base didn't quite know him as well as I did. And if anything, Zane wasn't always the deadpan, solitary pretty boy he made himself out to be. At least, I thought so.

His dad, Len Tao, and mine were best friends, so it goes without saying that Zane and I had known each other since birth. Okay, so maybe I over exaggerated, but it might as well have been that long. Ironically enough, we hardly ever talked to each other, save for the occasional "hi-how-are-you" conversations. And with Zane, the "how-are-you" part of the conversation was almost always overlooked.

So, naturally, my reaction was, "Believe me, Rei, there's nothing to see."

Just then, Miss Congeniality herself, Rita, came flaunting by. Upon seeing Zane, she called out to him and flirtatiously wrapped her arm around his. I was about ready go gag.

"Hey, Zane, I was wondering if you'd want to get together for a study date later tonight," Rita suggested, batting her long, dark eyelashes. Who was she trying to fool?

Zane must have seen me from the corner of his eye, since he turned his head in my direction. For a moment, we made eye contact, and I smiled amusingly at him, realizing the situation he had found himself in. One whole night with Rita Kinomoto. Was there anything more agonizing than that?

Apparently, Zane didn't think so, as he turned to her with unmoving eyes and monotonously replied, "Sorry, but I don't like to waste my time with people like you."

Rita's jaw dropped at the unexpected answer, while the girls and I tried to contain our laughter. Her expression was priceless, and yet, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. Soon after, Rita stalked off and Zane had long since disappeared into the crowd of people nearby.

"Wow, talk about rejection," Mimi said. "Even Rita didn't deserve that."

"Yeah, that was a bit harsh," Rei agreed.

I just shrugged. "She wasn't his type anyway."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and you would know?"

I merely smiled, and started to get up. I wasn't one to deny Zane's good looks, but knowing him for as long as I did, I tended to see him in a different light. He certainly took after his mother, attributing her sleek sea green hair and dark, gleaming eyes.

Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of yet another long, tedious day at school. Maybe it was just me, but as a gust of wind blew by, I could have sworn I heard the faint whisper of my name.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That afternoon, Mimi decided to stop by the grocery store to pick up a few things for her mom, leaving me to walk home alone. I didn't mind since I figured this would give me a chance to see what was in that cemetery.

To my dismay, though, I had jangled the gates only to find that they were locked. I sighed. Just my luck. Scanning the surrounding area, I soon found a layer of thick vines that draped over the brick wall. With swift, agile movements, I ascended the wall and jumped over to the other side.

It was like I entered a whole new world with my first step onto the ethereal sanctuary of the dead. The silence was almost suffocating and the stillness ominous. Tombstones stuck out from the ground, overgrown with moss and undergrowth. Nearby, a leafless tree with its claw-like branches swayed in the wind.

I approached the hill I had seen earlier, and climbed up to the top, where I found an old, abandoned shrine. I didn't know why, but this place seemed so familiar, as if I had been here once before.

Suddenly, I heard the faint rustling of leaves close by. I quickly spun around, only to find myself still alone.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?"

I started to move towards the tree near the shrine, and looked around it. Nothing. I sighed. Maybe I was just imagining things, after all. I turned to leave, but just before I reached the bottom of the hill, I heard a sharp hissing sound behind me. With my heart racing, I glanced back.

Before me was a cat-like creature, the size of a small kitten. It was snow white, with two bushy tails and black stripes across its body. With a menacing gaze, it bared its fangs at me. But its most striking feature was its crystal blue eyes. They almost looked like that same eyes from my dream!

Reluctantly, I bent down and extended my hand. The creature took and step back and hissed.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I won't hurt you."

At first, the feline eyed me warily, but soon after, it approached me. I smiled as it welcomed my touch with a friendly purr.

"So, it was you that I saw earlier this morning, wasn't it?"

The creature just looked at me with big, curious eyes. It was then I realized that somehow, it almost looked like it was glowing. As I held it in my arms, the tiny feline appeared of something translucent, like a ghost, and yet it felt of something real and alive.

"Do you have a name, little guy?" I asked, holding him up in the air.

The cat-like creature just titled its head to the side and gave a soft meow.

I laughed and cradled him in my arms. "Alright, it's settled then. I'll call you Kiba. Do you like that?"

He obviously had no owner and I didn't have the heart to leave him behind. And so, with Kiba cradled in my arms, I left the cemetery. But somehow, that same restless curiosity was still with me as I headed home. But, I couldn't think about that then; I had to find a way to explain Kiba to Mom and Dad. Come to think of it, Mom was never really a cat person.


	3. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Shaman King.**

**Chapter III: Only the Beginning**

I came home to the sound of clattering pans and my mom's resounding demands echoing through the house. Kiba and I snuck through the back door, and into the kitchen, where I found my dad struggling with pots and pans, and other various ingredients.

"Yoh, what the heck is this!" she yelled from her room. "I wanted this soup creamy! And there isn't enough salt in it!"

"Yes, Anna," my dad yelled back, which was followed by the loud crash of breaking glass.

"That better not be the new ceramic plates I just bought!"

"What about the old ones?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my parents' animated relationship. Whether they were in their moments of intimacy or at each other's throats, their love was of a pure passion that one could only be lucky enough to see in a lifetime.

With a sympathetic smile, I bent down and helped my dad pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"Oh, Akira, you're home."

"Sorry I'm late, Dad. I kind of got caught up in something."

My dad then spotted the furry little creature that appeared from behind me.

I gently pushed Kiba forward and said, "I found him in the cemetery."

At this, my dad glanced up, and for a moment, the look of alarm passed over his usually jovial face. Soon enough, my mom emerged from her room to see us all sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

When she saw Kiba, she narrowed her eyes upon him and asked, "Is that a cat?"

Before I could answer, my dad stood up and gazed at her. There it was again. That same contemplative glance that gave me second thoughts about bringing Kiba home.

"Why were you in the cemetery in the first place?" my dad asked, this time with a hint of severity in his tone.

Uh oh. I was in trouble now. "Well," I started, unsure of how to explain myself. "I saw something in there and thought I'd check it out."

I mentally scolded myself, realizing that my reasoning came out as some stupid excuse. Unfortunately for me, it was the truth. How else could I have put it?

My parents just gazed at me, and then moved their eyes to Kiba, who had curled up into a ball near my feet.

With firm resolve, I asked, "What exactly is he?"

"Never mind that," my mom answered, rather abruptly. "First thing tomorrow you're going to bring him back to the cemetery. Is that clear, Akira?"

"But, Mom–"

"No buts, Akira," my dad affirmed.

This was it. Whenever my dad sided with my mom on an issue, something was definitely wrong. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered me. But the fact that it was concerning me and things I didn't understand had my anger rising.

"What exactly is going on?" I insisted. "What aren't you guys telling me?"

They traded uncertain glances, but didn't say a word. Frustrated, I frowned and grabbed Kiba from off the floor. I left the kitchen in a huff and marched up to my room, where I spent the rest of the night fuming over my parents' persistent unwillingness to tell me the truth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following morning, I brought Kiba back to the cemetery, just as my mom had told me to do. Even then, I was still angered by last night's episode, and for a moment, I thought about defying my mother's orders.

I watched Kiba from the other side of the gate, with his clear blue eyes looking sadly up at me. Those eyes. They looked so similar to the ones in my dream, and yet so different. The eyes in my dream had a degree of ferocity in them, wild and untamed. Kiba's eyes, on the other hand, were full of innocence and wonder.

I let out a regretful sigh, as I waved good-bye to my feline friend. After that, I walked off, wondering if I had done the right thing.

The rest of my walk to school was enveloped in a pensive silence, as I recalled the events from last night. This morning wasn't any better, as there was a grave tension that hung in the air of the Asakura household. It was strange, though, for my parents to hide something from me. It wasn't like them to do that, especially since – for as long as I could remember – they made it a point to be honest with me about everything and vice versa.

Suddenly, I heard the faint meow of a cat. I turned around, and behind me was none other than Kiba himself, raising his tiny paw for attention. Puzzled, I bent down before him and patted his head.

"What are you doing here, boy?" I asked. "I thought I left you back at the cemetery."

It baffled me that he managed to get past the rusty, old gates. The entire perimeter of the burial ground was surrounded by a towering brick wall, and the only entrance was those locked gates. There was no way Kiba could've squeezed through those metal bars, was there?

"You can't come with me," I said, as he purred against my hand.

"Akira?"

I turned to see Mimi with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Oh, hey, Mimi," I casually greeted, though somewhat taken aback by her expression. "Are you okay?"

"Who were you talking to just now?"

I blinked and gazed down at Kiba. "You mean Kiba?"

"Who?" Mimi asked, even more confused than before.

Something wasn't right. I bent down and picked Kiba up in my arms, then slowly approached Mimi. To my surprise, however, she clumsily stepped back, a look of horror plastered on her face.

I grinned. "Relax, Mimi. He doesn't bite."

"I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull, Akira, but it's not funny."

"What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Mimi only continued to back away. It was then that my mind conjured up an outlandish reasoning for Mimi's behavior: she couldn't see Kiba. But, that didn't make any sense. He was right in front of her. How could she not see him? Unless…

"Mimi, can you see him at all?" I asked almost hesitantly.

"See what!" she cried, countering my disbelief.

It was my turn to stumble back in shock. At length, Mimi hurriedly began to leave.

"Mimi, wait a second!" I called.

For a moment, she spun around, her face flushed red with anger. "Look, Akira, I don't know what's going on with you, but you obviously won't talk to me about it."

"But–"

She glared at me. "Just do me a favor and don't talk to me."

And with that, she turned the corner and disappeared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I didn't see Mimi for the rest of that day, and I knew she was doing everything in her power to avoid me. I didn't blame her. I should've told her what I was going through. She was my best friend, after all. But, how was I supposed to explain to her that I had found an invisible cat in the cemetery?

I trudged home that afternoon, low in spirits, with Kiba trailing behind me. Luckily, I was able to hide him in the park while I was at school, but a lot of good that did. It's not like people would have seen him anyway.

My mom met me at the door when I arrived home. Upon seeing Kiba, however, she frowned and opened her mouth to speak.

"I know," I said, cutting her off. "And I did bring him back, but somehow, he got loose and followed me to school."

Just then, my dad emerged from the living room. He gazed questioningly at Kiba, in which my mom bluntly answered the unspoken question.

"He got loose."

"Well, what did you expect?" my dad said, with a knowing glance.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the front door.

My dad smiled. "Hmm, looks like our guests are here."

As he went to answer the door, my mom turned to me and said, "Go wash up and get ready for dinner."

I nodded and grabbed Kiba, although part of me was disappointed. I really wanted to talk to my parents about the incident earlier with Mimi. As I headed for my room, I looked back to see that tonight, we were having dinner with the Tao family. Dinner with them was a customary tradition that had developed over the years, whenever Mr. Tao came back from a business venture. But this time, I was convinced that there was something more to this friendly reunion than my mom's chicken soufflé in the oven and my dad's corny office jokes


	4. The Year of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Shaman King.**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Enjoy the story everyone. Things are starting to get interesting, eh? …I hope so. Anyway, please read and review! **_

**Chapter IV: The Year of Darkness**

Dinner ran its usual course, with the exchange of stories, bizarre encounters, and even minor "friendly" criticisms between my mom and Mr. Tao. And as always, Zane and I didn't say a word to each other, though we often exchanged glances.

There was, however, one difference. The same difference that had tainted the joyous tradition for the past seven years: the unoccupied seat. Of the Tao family, the only one who wasn't present was Mrs. Yumi Tao. She had gotten into a car accident seven years back. It devastated the family, and forever left a tragic impression on Zane that he would carry with him until now.

Mrs. Tao was certainly a woman to be admired. She was of a prominent background, though humble and not at all conceited. With high self-esteem, she carried herself with a great sense of dignity and pride. Her bell-like laughter was the most memorable aspect about her. Often, she laughed out of politeness; but, if you listened carefully, there was a degree of sincerity in her laughter, of a hidden wisdom that only she possessed.

After dinner, everyone retired into the living room, where desert was served. At that point, the conversations began to get redundant and Zane had wandered off to who knows where. With boredom closing in, I quietly excused myself and went to look for Zane.

I soon found him in the garden, leaning against the railing of the bridge over the pond. As I stepped outside, I took a deep breath of the crisp night air. A haze of clouds floated in the dark, starry sky, partly obscuring the crescent moon, while the crickets sang their nocturnal tune.

"Hey, Zane," I said, approaching him.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Hey," he greeted with little enthusiasm in his voice.

I frowned. Sure, conversations between me and Zane usually consisted of no more than five words, but whether we wanted to admit it or not, we were comfortable around each other. We had developed an undeniable bond of mutual respect that went beyond that of verbal communication. But even then, he could at least _attempt_ to make small talk. His indifference really did get on my nerves sometimes.

I suddenly felt another presence nearby and glanced down to see Kiba headed in my direction. Panic coursed through my veins as I tried to shoo away my unearthly friend. Kiba didn't quite get the message though, and continued to approach me.

Zane soon took notice of my lunatic behavior. With a questioning glance, he asked almost irritably, "What the heck are you doing?"

I gazed up at him for a moment, asking myself the same question. The last thing I needed was a patronizing reaction from Zane Tao. At length, I stood up and chuckled nervously.

"Uh…nothing!" I exclaimed. "Heh, you know how those darn mosquitoes can be."

Zane didn't look convinced. No doubt, I sounded like an idiot.

Then, to my surprise, he glanced down and asked, "Since when did you get a cat?"

I blinked, then looked down to find Kiba purring at my feet.

"Wait," I said, picking him up. "You can see him?"

By the look on his face, Zane was either concerned about me or he thought I was the craziest person alive.

"Of course I can see it."

"_Him_," I firmly corrected. "His name is Kiba."

Before I could explain further, Jun appeared at the doorway.

"Could you two come in for a second?" she called. "There's something important we need to discuss."

We traded uncertain glances before following Jun into the living room, where our parents sat with quiet anticipation.

"What's this about, Mom?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Listen, there's something you need to know about by now. Both of you." She gazed and me and Zane to make sure we were paying careful attention. "And it has to do with that friend of yours."

I looked down at Kiba, who was cradled in my arms. "What about him?"

Her reply was totally unexpected, as she bluntly said, "He's dead."

"What?" I asked with disbelief.

This time, Mr. Tao answered. "You're looking at a purebred cat demon from the spirit world."

I was speechless and even Zane seemed a little surprised. After the initial shock had passed, I glanced down at the creature in my arms. He just titled his head and looked up at me with his big crystal blue eyes.

"But," I started. "I don't understand. How–"

My dad smiled. "We've never told you this, Akira, but I was once a shaman. And your mother over here was a spirit medium."

"Jun and myself, as well," Mr. Tao confirmed.

"As a shaman," my dad continued. "You basically have the ability to see and communicate with ghosts and spirits, just like Kiba."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A shaman? Ghosts and spirits? How was any of this possible?

"So why tell us this now?" Zane asked.

"We didn't think there was any reason to tell you," Jun explained with a meek grin. "But that may be our mistake."

By now, my mother had taken a seat across from us. She was about to begin a tale that Zane and I, without thinking, leaned forward to hear. In my lap, Kiba had curled up into a ball and was sleeping. With my hand, I could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest and I wondered to myself how something dead could feel so alive.

"Several years ago," my mom began. "When you two were probably still too young to remember, the Year of Darkness had passed. For any regular person, it was just another year, but for a shaman, the sky was blood red everyday and spirits were everywhere."

I felt a chill run down my spine as I listened to her. My mom paused for a moment as if to recall her memories, and then she continued.

"Then, one by one, the spirits began to disappear, until by the end of the year, they ceased to exist on Earth."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"We don't know," answered Jun. "But the world of shamans has been unstable since. We were, however, left with one prophecy."

_Into the darkness_

_One brave soul_

_Shall journey through_

_The endless hole._

_Triumph through_

_The greatest plight_

_And in the heart of darkness_

_There will be light. _

"It sounds like a fabricated nursery rhyme to me," Zane scorned.

My mom narrowed her eyes at him. "Think what you want, but the fact that Akira has been having those dreams is telling us that something big is about to happen."

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?"  
Jun smiled knowingly at her nephew. "You're going to go on a little quest."

It took a while for me to realize that all eyes had turned on me. I jumped out of my seat and started backing away, shaking my head.

"Oh no," I said. "You don't actually think that prophecy is talking about me, do you?"

My dad laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It makes sense. Besides, we've already had our time." He moved his gaze from my mom to Mr. Tao. "Now, it's your turn."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, as I lied restlessly in bed, I had another dream. Only this time, it was different, like a lost memory. I was surrounded in a ring of fire. Before me was a towering tree ready to fall. But, as it was falling, the dark silhouette of a four-legged creature caught the toppling giant; its eyes were crystal blue. The last thing I heard was the panic-stricken voice of my father calling out what sounded like a familiar name: Amidamaru.


	5. Taking Flight

**Sorry for the delay, people. Life tends to get in the way of my writing sometimes. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! Read and review please!**

**Chapter V: Taking Flight**

The shrill cry of a whistle sounded loudly in my ear, as I stumbled out of bed. The sun had barely risen from the horizon. Groggily rubbing away the sleep from my eyes, I looked up to see my mom at the door, one hand at her hip and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"No time for questions!" she commanded. "We've got a lot of training to do!"

"Training?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice.

That day's training session only made me wonder why my mom didn't enlist to be a drill sergeant in the army. Seventy-five push-ups, ninety sit-ups, and a thirty-mile run around the neighborhood. On top of that, I had to carry around three-pound weights on my arms and legs. To think that my dad said she went easy on me!

By the end of the day, every bone and muscle in my body was throbbing with pain. I collapsed beneath the cherry tree in our backyard and relaxed into the embrace of the gentle breeze. The sun was just starting to set, splashing the sky with shades of orange and purple. Kiba suddenly appeared and started licking my face. I laughed and sat up.

"Hey, that tickles," I said, pulling him into my arms.

Just then, a shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see my dad.

"Looks like you're feeling better," he said, taking a seat beside me.

I smirked. "Hardly. I'm surprised you lived through it, Dad."

My dad just chuckled and leaned back on the tree. "Believe me, it wasn't easy, but it does pay off in the end."

"What's it like to be a shaman?" I asked quietly.

"You tell me," he replied. "It must be weird to wake up one morning and realize you can talk to dead people."

I remained silent. It was true, what he said. To think that my life was strange enough and then this happened. I wasn't sure what to think.

"Before the Year of Darkness, there was this event called the Shaman Tournament to decide who would be come the next Shaman King. And as Shaman King, it was your duty to maintain an even balance between the world of the living and the world of the dead." My dad's eyes then dropped to Kiba. "After that year, the Shaman Council disappeared and the tournament ended. The spirit world became silent, almost as if it died itself."

As I listened, I felt as if every word my father spoke was a fragment of a broken memory I never knew I had. I could almost hear the cries of the lost spirits, feel the emptiness of the silent world.

My dad then turned to me, his eyes gleaming of a genuine wisdom. "Most people don't realize it, but there is a delicate balance between the living and the dead. Without the spirits of the past, we would be leading empty lives, a life without faith. It's the spirits that you hear in the wind and see in the stars. Without them, life has no meaning."

I suddenly felt a painful longing course through me with that last line my father spoke. Everything he said made sense, as if I had known it all along, and I soon felt dryness in my throat. I knew that it was of an unquenchable thirst for something I had yet to discover.

"Something tells me that Kiba was sent as your guardian ghost." My dad smiled down at Kiba.

"Guardian ghost?"

He nodded. "I only wish I had more time to help you with your spirit control," he said, more to himself than to me.

"Did you have a guardian ghost?"

"Sure did. We were great friends." As he said this, I could see the sadness that passed over his dark brown eyes. "I'm surprised you don't remember him. You used to love playing with him when you were younger."

"I did?" I asked, slightly amused. "What was his name?"

"Amidamaru."

I gasped. The name from my dream! But, before I could ask any more questions, my mom appeared.

"Anna, that belly of yours is getting bigger by the second," my dad teased. "By next month, you'll start to look like one of your homemade rice balls."

My dad and I laughed, while my mom watched us with unmoving eyes.

"Very funny, Yoh," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled apologetically, as he stood up and pulled my mom into his arms. "I'm just joking," he said, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"Anyway," my mom continued. "Morty's on the phone."

My dad grinned. "Must be calling me again from his hotel suite in Hawaii."

My dad left then, and the silence between me and my mom grew so thick I started to get restless. Don't get me wrong, she and I were close. But the deathly stillness that surrounded her often created a barrier that I had yet to break through. It was one of the many layers about my mother that I had learned to live with, I guess.

When I was sure she wasn't going to say anything, I got up to leave. To my surprise, however, she quietly, yet sternly, said, "Wait."

I turned to face her, and though her expression remained unmoved, her eyes held a gleam of tenderness and maternal grace. Displays of affection weren't exactly my mom's department, so naturally I was thrown off guard when she reached out and hugged me.

"You're strong, Akira," she said. "Whatever happens on your journey, just know that you have the light inside of you to overcome the darkness."

She held me close, and I could almost hear the steady rhythm of her heart pounding as my hand rested on the bulge that carried my soon-to-be brother or sister. After a while, she pulled away and for a brief moment, our eyes met. She trusted me, they seemed to say; and at that moment I silently vowed not to let her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later and we were at the airport, bright and early. Too early, if you ask me. Even Zane seemed too tired to put up his usual self-absorbed front. And to make things worse, we were sitting out in the cold waiting for Mr. Tao's private jet to arrive.

"What the heck is taking Len so long?" my mom complained.

"He's probably just having trouble picking out the best jet." My dad grinned. "After all, he's got one heck of a selection."

I sighed and began nodding off to sleep when I heard someone call my name. Turning around, I saw Mimi approaching us. I immediately got up and gave a small smile.

"Hey," I said, barely able to contain my surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Mimi began, wringing her hands together. "I called last night, but your dad said that you were out training."

She paused and gave me a look that basically screamed "what the heck is going on!"

"Yeah, about that. It's a really long story." Now it was my turn to start fidgeting. "I can't really tell you much right now without taking up hours of your time, but you just gotta trust me on this one, Mimi."

My friend moved her gaze from me to my parents and Zane. "Where are you going?"

"Well," I said, hesitating. "I can't exactly say, 'cause I'm not exactly sure myself."

It was the honest-to-goodness truth, but Mimi's puzzled expression only testified for her disbelief. I sighed and pulled her aside, knowing perfectly well that she was expecting some sort of explanation.

"Okay," I said, pacing around Mimi. "How should I put this?"

After some thought, I decided that if I was going to tell her, I might as well tell her straight out. No use beating around the bush, right?

"Well, to tell you the truth, Mimi…" I paused and took a deep breath. "I can see dead people."

For the longest time, Mimi just stared at me, dumbfounded. Then, to my surprise, she started laughing and said, "You're kidding, right?"

"Not really," I replied, feeling a little stupid.

My best friend was rendered speechless. I didn't blame her, but she could have at least managed some sort of reaction besides staring at me like I just came out of an asylum.

"Look," I reasoned. "Something's happening that's just a little bit bigger than you and me, and my family and friends are counting on me to do whatever I need to do to stop it. Mimi, all I'm asking you to do is to trust me right now. I know it's probably all a little con–"

Mimi just smiled and grabbed my hands. "Akira, I've always known you to be a little weird, but this is the weirdest yet." We gazed at each other for a moment before she said, "Don't worry about it. You do whatever you need to do. But I'm expecting massive details when you get back!"

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

Soon after, Mr. Tao's private jet soared overhead and landed several minutes later on the runway before us. As the pilot was gathering our belongings, Zane and I exchanged our good-byes. I held on to my parents for the longest time; it was my first time away from home after all. And as I pulled away, my dad handed me something enwrapped in a black cloth.

"You'll need this, Akira," he said. "Use it wisely."

Then, it was my mom's turn to give me a parting gift.

"Here." She handed me a necklace made of azure-colored beads. "For good luck."

After a barrage of hugs and kisses, Zane and I finally boarded the jet. As it was taking off, I looked out the window and watched my parents' silhouettes disappear beneath the clouds. My heart was pounding like crazy. Whether it was because of fear or not, I couldn't say.

On my lap, Kiba was curled into a ball sleeping. I smiled and caressed his back. Our destination was unknown, but one thing was for sure: something big was waiting for us on the other side.


End file.
